


A Series of Lucky Encounters

by EvelynMichelle



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Because they're adorable, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Tsumiki Mikan, Gen, I use first names, Nagito has a mid-life crisis, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Not serious to be M rated I don't think, The four dark divas of destruction, because despair Mikan is terrifying, but let me know if you think otherwise, canon suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynMichelle/pseuds/EvelynMichelle
Summary: Every single killer in the Neo World program consulted with Nagito at some point. Whether they wanted to or not. He was just too lucky to not find the answer to every single murder mystery before it even happened.But Nagito Komaeda sides with hope. So he'll take those secrets to the grave. Whether he keeps them after death, well... who knows.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Teruteru Hanamura

**Author's Note:**

> This story started with Gundham, because I had the best idea ever. It was Mikan that turned it into a series.

I shoved the bloody tablecloth as far down into the hamper as I could reach and picked up the skewer. The confusion after the blackout should give me enough time to get it hidden. The problem is where to hide it.

My whole body was shaking, I’d just… I’d just killed…

I couldn’t process the thought even inside my own brain. But I had to, right? He was gonna kill someone else, I had to protect them, I had to go home! 

I had to kill-

Nope, still couldn’t do it. I can’t hide this, there’s no way I’ll be able to hide this.

Maybe if I tell them why they’ll let me go anyway? He was trying to-

“Well this turned into a giant mess, didn’t it.”

The voice behind me made my blood go colder than one of Mama’s ice cream sundays. That’s not possible. Did I miss? No there was blood, there’d been a lot of blood. Not possible at all.

I turned around holding the iron skewer in defense.

Possible or not, there he was. Chaotic white hair, and even whiter skin. His tee-shirt and jacket were unmarred by even a speck of blood. Leaning on the door frame with one hand in his hair and one eye closed in a sort of wincing grimace. 

“You- You stay away from me, ‘ya hear.” I brandished the weapon and tried to take a step back, but the storage room was small and I’d hadn’t yet shut the trap door. Teetering on the edge for a moment he could have disarmed me without any trouble, maybe killed me too. But he didn’t move from the door frame.

“Woah there, you okay?” he asked with a worried frown when I regained my balance. He waited until I shut the trap door before moving, not towards me but to the trio of irons he’d left on for his blackout. Casually turning them off as I continued to brandish the skewer.

“Why aren’t you dead?” I asked shakily. 

He sighed, “I suppose, I got lucky. It’s unfortunate, but I really shouldn’t be surprised.”

Unfortunate?

“There was blood…”

“Hmm, yeah, it wasn’t mine.”

A shiver coursed through me. “Then who…”

“I admit I wasn’t expecting him to think of night vision goggles. I really should have, I must have walked right by them at the market a dozen times. My bad.”

“Your bad?” I whispered. If Nagito was right here, then who did I just…

“Yeah, sorry about that. Byakuya shoved me out from under the table. Must have seen me up to something. They haven’t found the body yet, but I don’t think it’s dangerous to assume he was wearing night-vision goggles.”

Byakuya? Byakuya who’d sworn to protect us? Byakuya who was innocent? I killed…

“No that’s not right.” I panicked, I could hear my own accent slipping for a moment, but he didn’t seem all that surprised. “I wasn’t trying to- It was supposed to be-”

“Me, I know. How disappointing. But when you think about it, it doesn’t really change much.”

“Wha- What does that mean?” I asked, fixing my accent. I can’t afford to break down now. “I was only trying to-”

“Sure, sure. You wanted to protect everyone, there’s nothing wrong with that.” His smile disappeared, only to be replaced with a condescending glare, an expression I’d never expected to see on his face, even now that I knew he was crazy. “So are you planning on confessing now?”

“H-huh?”

“Well?” He waited but I still didn’t know what to say.

“I can’t. I-I’ll be executed.” I replied.

“Yes. Yes, you will. But if you get by with it they’ll be executed.” He said continuing to look down on me. “So tell me this. How exactly was this scheme of yours supposed to protect anyone?”

I clutched the skewer tighter as he unraveled the lie I’d been telling myself all day in just one breath.

“I-I,” I was crying now.

He laughed and his expression shifted back into that smile that was beginning to terrify me.

“It’s alright, Teruteru. I get it. You want to go home. There’s nothing wrong with that. We all do. This plan sorta got messed up, but that’s okay. Hey, maybe it’s even for the best because now I can help even more.”

“Help?” The worst part, worse than that I’d just kill someone, worse even that there was someone who knew it was me, was that I had no control. Nagito was crazy, but he was in complete control right now and I couldn't do anything about it.

“Sure. Most of the evidence points to me right now. They’re a pretty good chance they’ll pin it on me and you can go home after all.”

“You’re going to take the blame?” My voice was stuttering.

“Sure.” 

“But-but I tried to k-k-k.” The word got stuck in my throat. I’d need therapy after this, without a doubt. If I survived.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. It’s the least a stepping stone like myself can do. You’re so upset, your hope will absolutely shine after this is all over. I’m honored to be a part in creating that hope.”

“I don’t understand you,” I said finally lowering the skewer. Did I even have a choice but to accept his help? He knew it was me, he could tell everyone it was me and prove it. I was stuck, but maybe… maybe he was telling the truth? Maybe he could help me go home.

“No one really does.” He sighed but waved it off soon after. “Anyway. Right now everyone’s looking for Byakuya, they don’t even know he’s dead yet so it’s the perfect time to hide evidence. I suggest starting with the murder weapon.”

We both looked at the skewer in my hands.

“It might be a good idea to put it back where you got it. No one is going to check the meat.”

“Right,” My voice stuttered and I struggled for control of it. “Right.”

“Then I think you should focus on calming down. Hajime seems the type to get things done without letting it all get to him so he’ll probably be doing most of the investigating. I’m going to offer to help him. If he finds anything it’ll probably just point to me anyway. If anyone talks to you, you were in the kitchen till the blackout and then tried to find the others during it. Everyone heard your voice just fine from under the floor so it gives you a bit of an alibi. But you went back to the kitchen before the lights came back on to look for some kind of flashlight or something. That’s really important, okay.”

I nodded, having trouble focusing. It wouldn’t be hard to remember right? Left the kitchen to find the others during the blackout. Why am I listening to him again?

There was a scream from the dining room. 

“Sounds like they found the body. You should get moving.”

I nodded and rushed out of the room thrilled to no longer be in his presence and terrified he was lying.

I should have trusted him more. Perhaps then I would have listened better. I was doomed the moment I forgot the last part of his made-up alibi.

It didn’t really matter in the end though. I didn’t have anything to go back home to anyway.


	2. Peko Pekoyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Peko would really like to murder Nagito.  
> Nagito would really like for Peko to murder him.  
> And poor Monomi just wants everyone to be friends.

_Deep breaths, pace yourself… Do it again._

I swung the bamboo sword through the air again.

_Left, right, stab, focus on your form._

Practice was harder without a target, but that was fine. The extra challenge would do nothing but make me stronger. All the better to protect my young master in this dangerous place. I mustn’t slack just because the threats are all teenagers.

A clapping accompanied the end of my repetition, startling me more than I’d ever show outwardly. I know I was alone just a minute ago.

“Wow, watching the Ultimate Swordswoman practice. I never thought I’d be so lucky.”

I admit to swearing in my head at the sound of Nagito’s voice. Never out loud, but sometimes my inner thoughts sounded more like my young master than I cared to admit. Likely more a result of proximity than any fault of my own. 

I stopped my practice and turned my attention to my audience. Nagito and Monomi stood several feet away. Well out of range of my practice. The pink sunrise made him look like there was actually a hint of color in his pale skin and the breeze from the ocean played with his chaotic hair. His footprints in the sand originated, not from the old building where he was supposedly being contained but towards the bridge.

No doubt having gone to play their motive game the moment he was released from his bonds.

The beach was suddenly no longer an invigorating practice spot.

“I was under the impression you were being restrained somewhere.” I returned my sword to my back, Nagito wasn’t stupid enough to attack me with Monomi right there. And even if he was, I could draw my weapon faster than he could close that distance.

He laughed with that irritatingly fake smile on his face. “Oh, that. Monomi was kind enough to let me out for a quick stretch, I’ll go right back, don’t worry.”

I severely doubted that considering Monomi didn’t have thumbs and as such couldn’t untie anyone. But I said nothing. Nagito was crazy and Byakuya’s death was entirely his fault, but I doubted he was stupid enough to kill someone now when the entire island was suspicious of him. No, Nagito’s intelligence was far more frighting than his insanity. No matter what the others thought.

“Then why are you here?” I glared, the wind was blowing my ribbons in my face.

“Well I certainly couldn’t pass up a chance to-”

“And don’t lie.” I interrupted, causing Monomi to squeak at my rudeness. “You could have watched without exposing your escape attempt.”

He took no offense to my interruption, in fact, he looked like he’d expected me to call him out. The ease with which he predicted the actions of those around him grated like sandpaper on my nerves.

“You got me. I just can’t compete. Trust an Ultimate to read me so easily.” He shook his head with a sigh. “But I’m really not trying to escape.”

“Just answer the question.”

He chuckled again. “I was wondering if you could give this to Fuyuhiko.” He held up a piece of paper.

An alarm resounded in my brain. Why was he asking me? What did he know? What was he plotting? 

“I found it stuck in the sand on the central island. It looks like it’s his handwriting.”

I looked at the note.

_**Try playing Twilight Syndrome. After you get a Game Over, press down five times for the real game. Once you do, you should remember what you all did to my sister…** _  
_**We’ll talk then.** _

Goosebumps ran up my arms as I read it again. Yes, it was definitely my master’s handwriting. What did he mean by his sister? What’s happened to Master Natsumi?

“It’s pretty lucky I found it,” Nagito said as carefree as ever. “I’d be pretty incriminating if it had been someone else.”

“You intend to keep this information to yourself?” I asked, fighting hard to keep my voice even. “Though there’s a clear threat intended?”

“Well, I shared it with you. Didn’t I?”

“Why?”

He hummed a hand on his chin. “Why indeed… Well, I guess I just trusted my luck that the first person I found would know what to do with it.”

That lie was the last straw. 

With reflexes he couldn’t hope to match I closed the distance between us and kicked his feet out from under him, trusting the sand to cushion his head enough to not risk doing more damage than I intended. I ripped the note out of his grasp as he went down. Monomi cried out but I ignored her placing one foot on his chest to keep him down and my sword at his throat to keep him quiet.

“No, no! You have to stop! Friends shouldn’t fight each other.” Monomi was crying but there was nothing she could do. Neither of us paid her any mind.

“Are you going to kill me? Or… maybe your intentions are less pleasant?” he asked that wretched smile still on his face. How do you threaten someone who wants to die and isn’t afraid of torture?

“What do you know?” I seethed.

“I know Monokuma’s not smart enough, or strong enough to separate a Yakuza heir from their bodyguards. And if they were, Fuyuhiko wouldn’t be nearly as calm about making enemies as he is now. And there’s only one person on this island whose talent permits them to carry a weapon.”

One of my master’s swears ran through my head again. His logic was sound, worse still, it was flawless. Even if he were the idiot he claimed to be it was a logical deduction.

“You…” 

“It’s alright. I’m not going to tell anyone,” he said before I could find the words to threaten him properly. Just as I was realizing how little power over him I actually had. With Monomi standing right there I didn’t dare kill him. And the sword over his neck meant nothing if he was so willing to die. I had nothing to ensure his silence.

“I just figured, you should probably know that the motive game was meant for him. After all, he hadn’t really made his threats subtle, and if he got caught…”

“Be quiet, you snake!” I put more weight on his chest and he barely winced.

He shut up, though I doubted it was because of the threat. 

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

I released him and stepped away. He wisely stayed where he was.

I need to talk to my master, without being seen. I need to know the contents of that game, and why he played it. Then I can decide what to do about Nagito. Monomi will squeal if he suddenly disappears, but the others don’t trust her, so perhaps I can be rid of him later.

“You will tell no one of this, or I will cut out your tongue.” I gave the only threat I really had. Monomi sobbed as she pulled Nagito into a sitting position.

He had the nerve to laugh. “That’d be unfortunate.”

Against my better judgment, I turned my back to him and headed towards the cottages, towards my master’s cottage.

_Young master… what do we do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like Peko, I think her personality is really bland so I'm not sure I wrote her POV quite right. Let me know if there's anything I could fix. I'm happy to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Teruteru murdered his mom, so... sorry for that.


End file.
